


Fate in the Shape of a Nipple Ring

by PeachyBaby



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gina has nipple piercings, Rosa is flustered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyBaby/pseuds/PeachyBaby
Summary: An excuse for me to write flustered Rosa, and plotting Gina.





	Fate in the Shape of a Nipple Ring

Gina has nipple piercings.  
How Rosa finds out is innocent enough, Charles spills some of his crazy smelling soup all over Gina's sweater. Gina curses him out before stomping into the locker room to change. Rosa follows cause she really doesn't want to deal with puppy dog eye Boyle coming to her to ask how to make it up to Gina. (It's happened before, and she doesn't want a repeat.) Rosa realizes now that, with her raging crush on Gina, maybe walking in on her naked wouldn't be good for her heart. But it's too late.  
She walks into Gina angrily taking off her soup stained bra.  
It feels like time has an aneurism right along with her because _Gina Linetti_ has nipple piercings. Pinkish silver bars that Rosa immediately thinks of putting her mouth around and tugging with her teeth.

"See something you like Rosie?" Gina's voice pulls Rosa out of her reverie, she's still half naked.

"I uh, I gotta, throw Jake, off the roof," she growls, turning on her heel and leaving.

  
Gina smirks (the whole thing was staged)(She'll thank Charles later)


End file.
